westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Signature Gear
Signature Gear and Named Items Instead of Signature Gear providing a fix amount of wealth per character point, it provides a variable amount depending on the character's base wealth. To calculate the amount of money available for Signature Gear and the point cost, find the row with the character's Wealth Level. Find the column with the desired amount of money available. Subtract the number in parenthesis from the character's wealth level from the point cost from the desired column. The result is the cost of the Signature Gear advantage. As a 1 point Perk, a character can protect additional goods worth 80% of their starting wealth as Signature Gear. These goods must be purchased out of the character's starting wealth, including character points traded for money. No character can spend more than 10% of their total points on Signature Gear. Named Items As a Perk, a single item of Signature Gear can be declared to be Named. Named Items cannot be enchanted normally, but money from the Signature Gear pool can be spent to enchant them. Named Items must be of Fine quality or better This perk may be taken multiple times for different items. The GM controls which items get which enchantments. Examples Kalan is a Barbarian with the Poor Disadvantage and $200 in starting cash. He wants a Very Fine Balanced Orichalcum Silver-Plated Thrusting Greatsword, worth $49500, as Signature Gear. A wealth modifier of x60 is enough to purchase the sword. Kalan subtracts the value of his starting wealth, -6, from the wealth modifier value of 24 to get 30 as the point cost of his Signature Gear. He also has $10300 of additional cash available for Signature Gear. Analise is a Wizard with the Wealthy Advantage and $5000 in starting cash. She uses some of her starting money to purchase a Fine Giant Spidersilk Shirt for $3270. For a single point, she can make the shirt Signature Gear. Doj is a Swashbuckler with normal wealth and $1000 in starting cash. He wants Ebon Wand, a Named rapier with the Penetrating 2 and Shatterproof enchantments. A fine rapier with those enchantments would normally cost $8500, so Doj takes the x10 multiplier for Signature Wealth. This costs him 15 points, plus another point to make the weapon Named. Sir Arnold is a Knight with the Comfortable advantage and $2000 in starting cash. He wants a full harness of triple-proof dwarven light steel plate with spikes and various spells, plus a full underlayer of Spidersilk with spells. In all, his Signature Gear will cost just under $200,000. He looks up the x200 modifier and gets a value of 33. Subtracting 4 for his Comfortable wealth, he gets a cost of 29. Body Modifications As an option, characters may use Signature Gear (and only Signature Gear) to enhance their bodies rather than to purchase items. This allows many of the armor and weapons upgrades to apply to the body. Also, a character with Fine body parts may use the Named Perk to add magic enchantments to their body. The body may be enchanted by any Weapon or Armor enchantment (within reason: most characters can't have Dancing Hands), as well as any other Enchantment that may be put on clothes or armor, but not those put on jewelry. The dollar cost of enchantments for the body is doubled. The Whole Body The following weapon and armor enhancements from Dungeon Fantasy are available. Multiply these costs by 1 plus the character's SM, minimum 1: *'Giant Spider Silk:' Adds +1 DR (Flexible). Cost: $50,000. *'Dragonhide:' Adds +1 DR per level, up to four. This involves real dragon scales; character will suffer -3 to reaction rolls from dragons! Also adds 5 lbs of encumbrance per level. Cost: $19,000 for +1, $22,500 for +2, $26,500 for +3, or $30,000 for +4. *'Spikes:' Provides a Switchable Short Spines advantage (See p. B88). Cost: $1500. *'Dwarven Plate:' Adds +1 DR per level, up to three. Also adds 4 lbs of encumbrance and gives an extra -1 to any skill rolls that are affected by encumbrance. Cost: $1000 for +1, $1500 for +2, $2000 for +3. *'Meteoric Iron:' Makes you completely immune to all forms of magic, for good or ill. Cost: $28,000. *'Orichalcum:' Your limbs, extremities, and eyes cannot be crippled or dismembered. Multiply your ST by 4 for all calculations under Parrying Heavy Weapons (See p. B376). Cost: $42,000 *'Silver-Coated:' Your unarmed attacks count as silver-coated weapons (See p. B275). Cost: $2700. *'Fine:' Adds +2 to ST (before multipliers for Orichalcum, if applicable) for all calculations under 'Parrying Heavy Weapons'. Reduces the body's 'base' weight for enhancement purposes to 15 lbs, making Dragonhide or Dwarven Plate effectively lighter by 25%. Natural Cutting or Impaling attacks gain +1 to damage. $8600. *'Balanced:' Adds +1 to skill for all unarmed attacks. $4500. Dragonhide, Dwarven Plate, Meteoric Iron, and Orichalcum are all mutually exclusive. Non-standard body parts The costs above assume a standard human body two arms, two legs, teeth, and no special advantages. Characters with extra advantages such as extra arms, extra legs, strikers, claws, and fangs must pay the following additional costs. Total the cost of the advantages involved: *'Orichalcum:' Cost: $1500 per CP. *'Silver:' Cost: $1000 per CP. *'Silver-Coated:' Cost: $150 per CP. *'Meteoric Iron:' Cost: $1000 per CP. *'Fine:' Cost: $100 per CP. *'Balanced:' Cost: $250 per CP. Orichalcum, Silver, and Meteoric Iron are mutually exclusive. Strikers (and only strikers) can be enhanced separately from the body. Strikers may also be enchanted as if they were weapons at double the normal cost. If enchantments are applied to the entire body, they also apply to the striker, though. Druids Druids are masters of shapeshifting, and have developed several techniques that allow them to imbue themselves with additional powers for use when shapeshifted. Anyone with Power Investiture (Druidic) may purchase Signature Gear body enhancments and enchantments that work only when shapeshifted or in altered form at half cost. Druids may not shape shift if they have the Meteoric Iron enhancement. Examples Mrugnak the minotaur decides he doesn't want to lose his other horn, and he'd like to be more effective when goring were-boars. His horns are a 6 point advantage, so he spends $9900 in Signature Gear money to get Orichalcum, Silver-Coated horns. Connell the druid wants to be a more effective fighter when shape-shifted into a chickadee. He purchases the Fine body enhancement, takes the Named Perk for it, and the Flaming Weapon enchantment. On a sword, Flaming Weapon costs $7500, but that cost is doubled to $15000 for a body Enchantment, and then halved back to $7500 because Connell can only use it while shapeshifted. Connell's total cost is $11800 in Signature Gear. Category: Saga of Westmarch